Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (extended edition)
This is the extended version of Spider-Man: Web of Shadows for the Playstation 3, X-box 360, PC and the WiiU. The plot is different and there are more characters and alies. This takes 10 days ago since the fight with Venom and Carnage Plot The story begins with Spider-Man searching for Mary Jane while the city of New York is infested with Symbiotes as other Super Heroes. He soon finds her with Luke Cage and Iron Fist During a flashback 8 days earlier, Spider-Man defending Mary Jane from Venom and Carnage. In the middle of Midtown Spider-Man grapples with both of them. A part of the Symbiote binds to itself to Parker, and Spider-Man continues the fight. With his symbiotic power, Parker defeats Brockand Kassidy but loses them as they disappear for a split second when Peter turn to Mary Jane. Mary Jane is rushed to the hospital Soon two rivaled gangs showed up at the hospital. Spider-Man joins up with Luke Cage and Iron Fist in a gang war against the Rolling Sevens Gang and the Park Avenue Gang. When Cage finally sets up a truce between the two, He wants Spider-Man to negotiate with the leader of the Park Avanues. After pursuing the two gang leaders across the city, Spider-Man manages to get them to agree to a peaceful meeting in Central Park in Parlament. The meeting is attacked by high-tech assassins on top of the nearby buildingsenaries. Spider-Man traces the attackers to Wilson Fisk Industries, home of the Kingpin. Along the way to Wilson Fisk Industries, Spider-man sees The Abomination is attacking the streets and Spider-man teams up with She-Hulk unexspected and they pursue and battle him in Central Park and eventualy defeated him He ends up running into the Black Cat, assuming she is working for the Kingpin, Spider-Man chases her althrough the city. Black Cat claims that she was trying to infiltrate Fisk's heist operation, but in the end, Black Cat reveals she is working against Kingpin. The two join forces with Moon Knight in order to stop the Kingpin's illegal activities. With Moon Knight's help, he traces the manufacturer of Kingpin's armor to the Vulture, and defeats him into a mid-air battle. Along the way back to Moon Knight, Spider-Man was grappled by Stunner and brought him to her boss, Doctor Octopus, who was also a manufacturer of Kingpin's technological weapons, soo his conversation was interupted Daredevil and his partner Elektra, the three battle Doc Ock, Stunner and Kingpin's mercanaries and defeated them except Stunner who escape. Spider-Man soon came back to Moon Knight When Spider-Man confronts the rest Kingpin's troops on a rooftop, the group is attacked by aggressive civilians. The civilians climb up the building and proceed to tear the group apart with their bare hands and teeth. Spider-Man defends himself and is seen by the police to have attacked "harmless" civilians. Now seen as a criminal, Spider-Man investigates the strange behavior of Manhattan's citizens. Unknown to the police, the civilians have been infected with symbiotes At the Daily Bugle, Peter over hears that he getting blamed for what happend on the roof but some people refuse to believe Jonah Jameson as they were attacked by the same deranged people as they were crawling on walls. Then Scorpion comes in and kidnaps him and Spider-Man fallows them to the top of the Trask building Wolverine attacks Spider-Man at Hell's Kitchen, thinking Spider-Man to be possessed by a symbiote. After convincing Wolverine that he has his symbiotic suit under control, the two settle their differences by and begin tracking down infected citizens with Nightcrawler, confirmed to be infected by the same symbiote Spider-Man wears. After thinking that Venom and Carnage were behind this, they split up of search for them. As Spider-Man searches for Carnage and Venom, He had a short battle with Silver Sable and Punisher, who is also looking for the two Symbiotes During his campaign to cleanse the city, Spider-Man bumbs into Shadowcat and discovers that Venom is cloning himself using the symbiote suit he wears with carnage as the create Symbiotic pods and throwing innocent people and turing them into various Symbiotes and form hives all over New York. S.H.I.E.L.D. hellicarrier soon arrives to Manhattan, quarantining citizens, determining which are infected and which soom are not. Black Widow is appointed head of the S.H.I.E.L.D. quarantine operation by Nick Fury's orders, she accuses Spider-Man for what happend to the city, Shadowcat tried to explain to her that Peter has nothing to do with this. Electro attacks one of the establishments, looking for his sister. Electro finds his sister, but only after being defeated by Spider-Man. Electro's sister is one of the infected and the symbiote infects them both. Now bonded to his own symbiote, Electro flees with an devestating explosion. Soon the streets of New York become over-run with symbiotes, Mary Jane called Spider-Man from her cell phone and told him that the athorities are closing the etire city, bridges, tunnels, no one can get in or out. Peter knew it was Carnage and Venom that the symbiote is reproducing itself. Spider-Man attempts to contact Reed Richards and Tony Stark order to create a device that will disinfect the city and destroy the symbiotes. With neither available, he decides to break the Tinkerer form Ryker's Island, after chosing either Moon Knight and Vulture to fly him there when Shadowcat wants to help out. Characters *Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Josh Keaton) *Venom/Eddie Brock (John DiMaggio): Survives in the end with Spider-man escaping the Hellicarrier. Agrees with Spider-Man to stop Carnage after he knew that Kassidy has gone to far with this *Carnage/Cletus Kassidy (Scott Cleverdon): The real main villain who starts the invasion of NY city gets killed in the end instead of Venom *Mary Jane Watson (Vanessa Marshall) *Kingpin/Wilson Fisk (David Sobolov) *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Col. Nick Fury (Daran Norris) **Black Widow (Vanessa Marshall) **Mandroids *Tinkerer/Phineas Mason (Philip Proctor) *J. Jonah Jameson (Daran Norris) *Jean De Wolffe (Vanessa Marshall) *Rolling Sevens Leader (James C. Mathis III) *Park Avenue Leader (Isaac C. Singleton Jr.) Allies/Assist Characters Heroes *Daredevill (Brian Bloom) *Elektra (Gabrielle Carteris) *Black Cat (Tricia Helfer) *Captain America/Steve Rogers (Brian Bloom) *Cyclops (Steven Blum) *Hank Pym/Giant Man (Wally Wingert): who agree to work with the Tinkerer *Hawkeye/Clint Barton (Chris Cox): *Hulk/Bruce Banner (Fred Tatasciore/Neal McDonough): *Luke Cage (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Iron Fist (Diedrich Bader) *Iron Man/Tony Stark (Nolan North): Who appears in time to save New York and wonder why are shelters around his building *Moon Knight (Robin Atkin Downes) *M/Monet St. Croix (Grey DeLisle) *Nightcrawler (Nolan North) *Rogue (Kieren Van Deer Beek): This verions has the powers of Ms. Marvel *Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde (Kim Mai Guest) *She-Hulk (Maria Canals) *Silver Sable (Nikki Cox) *Thor (Travis Willingham) *Wolverine (Steven Blum) Villains *Abomination (Robin Atkin Downes) *Chtylok (John DiMaggio) *Doctor Octopus (Peter MaNicol) *Green Goblin (Armin Shimmerman) *Electro (Thomas F. Wilson) *The Lizard/Dr. Connors (Dee Bradley Baker): Who also helps Pym and the Tinkerer. He has controlled his lizard side *Rhino (John DiMaggio) *Sandman (Rick D. Wasserman) *Scorpion (John Kassir) *Stunner (Tara Platt) *Vulture (Kristoffer Tabori) *Whrilwind (Troy Baker) *Zzzax (John DiMaggio/Steven Blum/Wade Williams): Controlled by Symbiote-Electro Enemies Symbiotes Carnage manages to creat a range of symbiote versions of various comic characters including Electro, Doc Ock, Woverine, Iron Fist, Black Cat *Ocklings: Symbiotes with four tendrils sticking out of their backs, making faster to climb up walls of buildings *Prowlers: 7 ft long panther like symbiotes * Thugs * Tech Mercenaries *T Trivia *She-Hulk is wearing her purple leotard *This version of Venom in the extended edition is his classic version from the comics